Life to Short
by HannaThib
Summary: This happents after fault. this is my first fanfic story so R&R and let me know what u think
1. Chapter 1

**..Life is to Short..**

**10:30 am Cragens office**.

"I want a new partner"

" I know you and Elliot fought, you think you can't figure it out" Cragen sad with a worried face.

Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes "He sad we could not be partners if we can't put our job in first place"

Cragen looked at her and handed her a file "I think you will regret doing that, so I'll let u go on an undercover assignment, I got a request from the Las Vegas department if I could loan one of my female officers to help getting a serial rapist/murderer. They need a new face because the suspect is a former CSI officer. If you take this it will give you and Stabler time apart and u can see if you still want a new partner when you come back" Cragen looked at her to see what she thought of this. "Just think about it"

Olivia looked confused and one more tear ran down her face, she wiped it a way in hurry. "I'll do it, but don't tell Elliot until I am gone"

"You have to go tomorrow to Las Vegas to get briefed on the case" Cragen looked at her and his face looked worried "I hope this will help you and Elliot, We will all miss you" He sad and walked over to her and hugged her. Olivia wiped another tear from her eyes. "I'll miss you all to but I have to do this "She sad and turn around and walked out of his office. Olivia looked over the squad room, Munch and Fin where at there desks and Elliot was no where to be seen, so she walked over to her desk a started to read the case file.

**

* * *

The Case file.**

Victims – 3 women, all business working, had dark hair and eyes, live alone, pregnant, no special men in there lives and where all stalked.

Suspect- Alan Morris, former CSI officer, there for no evidence, he stalked them for weeks before doing any think, he wanted them to be 4 or 6 month pregnant before he attacked them, his own wife had been 5 months pregnant when she was kidnapped and then raped and killed. He had been violent before his wife's murder but after he had a mental break down and just snapped and almost killed a suspect when he was questioning him and got suspension from work.

Crime- happened at night in the victim's apartment, no forced entry, victim was tied up and tortured and raped and then after 3 days of this he killed them by stabbing them in the heart.

**

* * *

6:40 pm Olivia's Apartment.**

She walked over to the answering machine and saw there where 4 missed calls, one from Casey and other 3 from Elliot telling her that he needed to talk to her. She hadn't seen him al day, he had been in court helping Casey with a case. Olivia walked into the bedroom, started to undress, she was going to take a long hot bath and try to relax and forget about Elliot for couple of minutes. When the bath was full she put in some bath oil with strawberry scent. She had just been in the bath for 5 minutes or so when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it" Olivia yelled and reached for a towel"

"It's me. I have to talk to you"

Olivia wrapped the towel around her and walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want "Olivia sad as she walked into the bedroom. Elliot closed the door and followed her.

"As you see I am busy" Olivia sad trying to wrap the towel closer around her. Elliot looked at her with a strange look in his eyes; she had never seen that look before. He just stared at her for 2 or 3 minutes and the he sad "What do you mean you where busy, you where taken a bath you can keep on doing that when we have stopped talking"

Olivia face started turning red with anger "Who sad I wanted to talk to you, the last time we talked you sad we couldn't be partners" She turned away so he couldn't see the tears that ran down her face.

"I sad we couldn't be partners if we chose each other over the job as we did and a little boy died because I chose you over him" Elliot looked hurt.

"So it would have been alright if you had chosen him and I would have died" Tears where now flowing down Olivia's face so she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. "Elliot please leave" Olivia sad through the door. Elliot heard that she was crying, but the anger that he felt because she thought he would rather see her die then the little boy was overwhelming. Elliot walked to the door "What the hells wrong with you. You think I would rather have you dead then the little boy" He yelled knocking at the door. "Olivia open the door right now or "He heard that she was still crying.

"NO go away, I don't want to see or talk to you" She sad and he heard that she was walking away from the door.

"Open the door Olivia or Ill break it" Olivia heard that he was getting very angry but she was hurt and wasn't going to give in to what he wanted when it was he who hurt her.

"You wouldn't dare" she shouted at him. Olivia had just finished the last word when the door broke open and he stood in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sorry this chapter is short, I haven't had any time to do any think. And sorry I suck at grammar but English is not my first spoken language..

* * *

"What the hell have you done, you really broke the door" Olivia walked to him and slapped him on the cheek and the noise echoed in the room but she didn't care she was really angry at him. She lift her hand again to slap him but he gripped her hand and then she tried with her other hand but he gripped that one to and now she was pined up against the bathroom wall. She tried to pull her hands back and in the process the towel fell to the floor. He didn't let go just stared at her naked body with that strange look in his eyes. Elliot couldn't stop staring at her he hand never seen any think that perfect, he looked in to her chocolate brown eyes and saw how angry she was but there was something also in her look that gave him a change that she was not that angry that she would listen to him. 

"Let me go or I'll hurt you and you know I can" Olivia yelled at him.

"No I wont let you go until you listen to me, I came to apologies to you for what I sad it wasn't you fault he killed the boy, I just got so angry that he got so close to you that he could hurt you. I could never live with the Idea of you dying". She was still trying to get lose but he just harden his grip and when she realized that he wouldn't let go, she tried to kick him but he just pined her closer to the wall and now he was pined against her naked body, this was the first time she realized that the towel had fallen.

"Let me go right now. Elliot I mean it let me go" she looked at him and saw that he was staring down at her and the only think she could read out of his eyes was lust.

Elliot realized he had never seen her so beautiful, he lowered his head, he was staring at her lip. Olivia stopped fighting when she saw the look in his eyes, that passionate look when he stared at her. She couldn't move when his lips touched hers. At first the kiss was light and he found the strawberry smell of her skin. She was surprised but she didn't move away because she knows she had been waiting for this kiss for a long time. He let of her hands and put them around her and started to stroke her hands up end down her back, the light touch of his hands caused her to get Goosebumps. She put her hands on his chest and pushed his jacked of his shoulders and then she put her hands around his neck and depend the kiss………….

"Olivia what are we doing" Elliot sad and kissed her again with more passion

"I want you" Olivia whisper and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

Elliot loosed the belt on his pants and pushed them down to the floor. She found his hard manhood against her.

"You still want me" He whispered in to her ear. He stopped what he was doing so she could answer.

Olivia looked in to his eyes "Yes I really want you and now"

Many minutes later….

Elliot looked at Olivia and then he picked her up and stepped in to the bathtub with her in his arms. When they had been there for a wail Olivia started to laugh.

"What is so funny" Elliot sad wail he ran his fingers over her breasts and he loved hearing the noise she made when he touched her.

"You will smell like strawberries" She sad trying to stop laughing at him. She turned her head and kissed him. Then she got up and started to dry herself the she gave Elliot a towel. "I think you should go" She sad and walked in to her bedroom and locked the door


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know it is short but try haven a 2 year old and a 4 year old and work and trying to make time to write. It is very hard. Many thanks for the reviews_**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

8 weeks later. **

**Olivia's apartment in Las Vegas**.

Olivia walked over to the sink and picked up the pregnancy test, it was positive. She went to the liven room and fell on the sofa. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had to talk to someone but she couldn't because she was undercover and couldn't jeopardize it. This was just great. In her cover she was 4 month pregnant and now in real live she was pregnant she would at least know how she would look like. She hoped the case would be over soon before she really started to show.

What was she going to tell Elliot, what would he think about having his 5 kid. She remembered the last think he sad to her that day in the hospital "I couldn't take it" but how would he take this. Olivia had never been happier about any think in her life and just as scared.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in New York**

Elliot went into Cragens office. Cragen looked up from the file he was reading. "Elliot what's up?" he knew what he was going to ask before he spoke. "Elliot you know I can't tell you where she is".

Elliot face looked tormented. "Cap you have to tell me where she is, I can't wait until she comes back I really have to talk with her, can't you at least tell me how I can get a message to her".

Elliot let himself fell in one of Cragens guest cheer.

"Elliot didn't Olivia talk to you before she left"

Elliot looked from the floor. "I went to her the night before she left but we didn't talk that much she didn't even tell me that she was going away, I found out the next morning when I came to work and there was no Olivia" Elliot stood up and walked out of the office.

**

* * *

3 days later.**

**Las Vegas.**

Olivia walked out of the doctors office in shock he had told her that she was 8 weeks pregnant. She knew when it was conceived, the bigger shock was the he sad she was having triplets. She had to tell him that she was pregnant, but how she had no way of getting in touches with him with out blowing her cover. She had to talk to someone about this. She picked up HER phone not the undercover phone. She dialed Elliot's number. The phone rang 4 times before she hanged up. She couldn't jeopardize her cover just because she wanted to talk to him. She shut it off. She wasn't suppose to have her own phone but she always did in case some think happened and she had her visa card also with her in case of emergency. She looked at the sonogram the doctor gave her. She looked very closely at the picture but she couldn't see her babies, she could never see any think out of this pictures.

When she came to the office, she walked strait to her desk and took the picture frame and switch the old picture of her and Casey with the sonogram picture. She had written on the back Olivia's and Elliot's babies. She didn't notice that there was someone standing in her office door staring at her. Olivia looked up when the persona coughed. It was Alan Morris her secretary and suspect. "What's up?"

"You have 2 massages, one from your old boss and the other from your doctor, any think wrong"

Olivia looked at him "No I was just in my regular check and I forgot to tell him my last doctor's name so he could get my history. I got a picture of the baby want to see."

"Yes sure" this was just what she wanted.

"How far long are you?"

"4 and half months"

"That is nice" Olivia saw how his look changed when he know how far along she was.

They talked about babies for few minutes and then he remembered that she had a meeting with her old boss in an hour. So he went out of her office.

Olivia walked in to the Café where she was meeting Steven Timmons her old boss/contact to the Las Vegas police.

"Hi how are you, all going well in your new job" he sad starring at her face, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Yes all is good; he started to ask me about the pregnancy to day and I showed him the sonogram picture of the babies." She saw a funny look on his face.

"We didn't give you a sonogram picture of the baby and did you say babies"

"Yea I found out this morning that I am really pregnant and I am having triplets. So it would be very nice if the case would go faster and he would just act me already, so I can go home and tell the father" Steven looked still funny.

They talked about the case and ordered dinner.

**

* * *

New York.**

Elliot was taken the twins to the movies to see Firewall the newest Harrison Ford movie. He wasn't enjoying it because for the last 9 weeks he couldn't think of any think but Olivia. The only think that could make him stop thinking of her was if she was with him. He really missed her. It hurt him more that he couldn't see her then when Kathy told him that she wanted a divorce. He was starting to realize that he was head over heels in love with her and he couldn't tell her that. Elliot noticed that Dickie was trying to talk to him.

"What is wrong dad don't you like the movie, you haven't been watching it, it's like your not here with us."

Dickies look was strange.

"So you realist you love her about time dad."

Elliot looked at his son. "What do you mean realist, so you think I love her"

"I don't think it I know it and it´s great and the girls think so to"

"So you and your sisters have been talking about me and Olivia"

"Yes and you know we love Olivia, she is great" Dickie sad and looked at his sister "don't you think so Lizzie"

"Think what" Lizzie sad staring at her brother.

"That dad loves Olivia"

"Yea I think it is the greatest think ever if you start to date"

Elliot stared at the twins with surprise on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews. Hope u like this chapter._

**Chapter 4**

**4 weeks later.**

Olivia had been noticing that Alan had been stocking her for the last 2 weeks.

She picked up the phone and called Amy.

"Hi Amy, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me. I want to go look at some baby stores."

"Yes that will be fun, when do you want to go"

"How about 3 o'clock to day, or do you have to pick up Emily" Olivia sad hopping she would say no, because she really wanted to go shopping.

"That will be fine I don't have to pick Emily up from my mothers until 5 so we have a little time."

"I'll see you then" Olivia looked at her watch it was only 1.

* * *

**New York**

Elliot walked in to the P.I. office. He had hired a P.I. to find Olivia so Cragen would know what he was doing, because Cragen would kill him if he knew. He knew he was doing the wrong think but he had to see Olivia and talk to her, he couldn't wait any longer it was about 3 months since he had last seen her and that was to long.

"Do you have any think yet?"

"No, you want me to keep on looking"

"Yes have u tried her Visa card. I know that she never leaves any where with out it" Elliot sad and looked at the P.I.

"I'll check that out and let you know as soon as I know any think"

"Ok do that" Elliot sad as he walked out of the office. He had to go back to work before Cragen would notice he had left with out letting any one know he was going out.

* * *

**Las Vegas.**

Olivia walked into Amy's office.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes. Let's take my car"

20 minutes later.

They walked into a baby store. Olivia walked over to the Bassinets and stopped and looked at one it was light green. Olivia thought how I am going to fit 3 of every think in to my apartment. Amy saw the look on Olivia's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh not think I was just thinking about how I am going to fit 3 of every think in my apartment"

Amy looked surprised and then Olivia figured that she had told her that she was going to have triplets.

"You can't tell any one that I am having triplets I haven't told any one yet and I really would like to have that to myself for now." Olivia sad and hopped Amy would understand that.

"Ok I won't tell any one about that. But you have about 4 or 5 months left to figure that out right" Amy sad and looked at Olivia how had a strange look on her face. "Have you told the father that you are having triplets?"

"No I haven't even told him that I am pregnant. Don't know how I am going to tell him that, he has 4 kids with his ex-wife. So how I am I suppose to tell him that he will have 7 kids" Olivia looked at her and one tear fell down her cheek.

"So are you divorced" Amy looked at Olivia and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"No where not divorced, we had a big fight and I left" Olivia sad and another tear fell, she wiped it away in a hurry. "Can we talk about some think other than that?"

"Ok so you still love him" Amy stared at her to see if she was right.

"Yes I still love him, but I can't do any think about that now."

"Can we please just look at the baby stuff, so I can find some think to buy. I have to buy some think now to make it more real" but she know if Elliot would be looking for her he would check her visa card and she used HER visa not her undercover visa.

* * *

New York 

Elliot answered his phone, it was the P.I.

"What is up?"

"You where right, she used her visa"

Elliot knew she did that on purpose so he would find her. "Where is she?"

"She's in Las Vegas"

"Go there and find her for me"

* * *

**Las Vegas  
3 weeks later**. 

Olivia was really starting to show and her back hurt like hell and she didn't have to use the fake belly any more. And thou she was suppose to be 6 months in her undercover her real 4 month baby belly was just as big. Olivia walked over to the sofa and sat down and turned on the TV. It was showing reruns of ER. Elliot was use to tell her that se looked like that old girlfriend of Dr Green. When he sad that, she asked what and he sad the crazy part of her personality. And she had slapped him on the arm. She really missed him. She was starting to hope that Alan would just get it over with and attack her so she could go home and see Elliot and all the other she really missed them to. She missed talking to Casey and Fin and Munch fight over some bet they just made and Munch babbling about some conspiracy theory, and Cragen she missed also. She stood up and walked in to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She liked the bathroom the best in the apartment she had it was the only room where there where no cameras. When the shower was over she walked in to the bedroom and turned on the light just to see that Alan was sitting on her bed. Olivia reached for her gun and realized that she was just wearing the towel. So her ran for the liven room and tried to get her cell phone but she found his arms grip her. And hit her on the head with some think, and all went black…..

* * *

**New York**

Cragen walked out of hi office. "Elliot my office right now"

Elliot stood up and walked over to his office and sat in one of his chairs. "What's up Cap?"

Elliot looked at his face and saw how angry he was. "What's up I just got a call from the agent that are working with Olivia and he told me that, there was a P.I. snubbing around asking about Olivia. You know any think about that."

"Let me explain, I have to talk to her and I didn't want to wait until the undercover was over it could take months and it has been 15 weeks and I can't do it"

"I don't know what to do with you, just go home before I do some think we both regret"

Elliot was expecting much more from Cragen. "For how long"

"One week, no pay and go now before I change my mind and fire you"

Elliot stood up and walked out of the office and went straight to get his coat.

When he was outside in the car he phoned the P.I.

"Have you found her yet?"

"Yes but there are some bad news"

"What is it some think serious, tell me right now"

"She was attacked and she is in the hospital" Elliot thought his hart would break.

"What do you mean she was attacked how did it. Do you know witch hospital she's in?"

"Yes"

"Wait there. I'll take the first flight out there go and look after her for me"

Elliot ran in to the station house and went to his computer and started to find the first flight to Las Vegas he could find. He could hear Cragen calling at him what he was doing there. "I'm looking for a flight to Las Vegas, Olivia was attacked and she's in the hospital and I am going there"


	5. Chapter 5

I have writer´s block so this is a short chapter, but i´ll try and make a longer one before wednesday. please R&R

**Chapter 5**

_**Las Vegas **_

_**Next day.**_

Olivia woke up with a terrible headache it felt like her head was exploding. She looked around the room and saw this man standing in front of her room, just staring at her.

"Hey, how the hell are you and what are you doing" Olivia sad trying to stand up but couldn't because she got dizzy.

The man walked into her room. "My name is Lou Stark and I'm a P.I. I was hired to find you and I did and now I am supposed to look after you until he gets her."

"He how"

"Can't say how my client his"

"Can't tell. How the hell are you working for? Tell me now or I'll call the cops" Olivia sad getting very angry.

"Ok I'll tell you. His name is Stabler." Olivia's face looked surprised.

"Is Elliot coming here? I can't talk to him yet I'm not ready. You have to call him back and tell him you didn't find me that you where wrong"

"You can just tell me yourself" Elliot looked hurt when he turned around and was walking out of her room.

"NO come back don't go. I didn't mean it. Elliot don't go" Olivia sad tears flowing down her face.

Elliot turned around and looked at Olivia; she was so beautiful that he lost his breath. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"I think I'll go so you can talk" Stark sad as he walked out of the room.

Olivia looked at Elliot and was going to say some think when the doctor walked in.

"Your awake that's a good sign, how are you feeling?" The doctor looked at Elliot. "I'm doctor Stevens and your" He sad.

Elliot stood up and walked over to the doctor to sake his hand. "Elliot Stabler"

"You must be the father, the babies are doing fine the where no complications when you wife was hit on the head."

"Your pregnant" Elliot looked at Olivia how just sad on the bed with tears in here eyes.

"Elliot I'm so sorry I didn't tell you" Olivia sad now standing up and Elliot saw her belly, it was big she couldn't have gotten pregnant since he saw her last; she looked like she was 4 or 5 month pregnant.

"I think you can go home to morrow if there will be no after facts of the head injury, I'll see you later to day Mr. Stabler. Goodbye." Dr. Stevens sad as he walked out of the room.

Elliot turned around and looked out the window. Olivia walked over to him and turned him to face her. "Way did the doctor call you Stabler not Benson?"

Olivia looked at him. "I used it as my undercover name, Olivia Stabler"

"Way did you do that, you have an undercover name"

"I don't know I just picked that name Ok" Olivia now turned away from him and was going to walk away but Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms and kissed her. At first the kiss was soft but turned into a passionate kiss. He moved his head away from hers and whispered. "I missed you so much it hurts. "I love you Olivia."

Tears ran down her face and she kissed him again. "I love you to but Elliot I have to tell you some think." Olivia looked in to his eyes "Elliot remember the night before I left, that is the night I got pregnant"

"That can't be that was almost 13 weeks ago and your at least 4 months pregnant"

"No I not 4 months I'm 12 and half week pregnant. We are having triplets" Olivia looked at him and saw the shock on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviewes.  
**

**Chapter 6**

_Previous chapter: "No I not 4 months I'm 12 and half week pregnant. We are having triplets" Olivia looked at him and saw the shock on his face._

* * *

"Elliot say some think" 

Elliot walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Olivia I have 4 kids" Olivia looked at him "I know that and dose that mean you cant have any more kids, do you not want any more kids" Olivia turned around and walked over to the window. "Elliot if you don't want any more kids you don't have to help me with any think I can do this all by myself, can you please leave" Olivia's face was now wet with tears. She heard Elliot stand up and she thought her heart would break if she would turn around and she that he had gone away without saying any think.

Elliot looked at her and couldn't believe she thought he didn't want to have kids with her. He walked over to her and but his armed around her and whispered in to her ear "How can you say that, there is nothing in this life I would want more than have kids with you but. You have to under stand the shock I got when you told me triplets, I thought when we would have kids it would be one at the time not 3 in the first try" Olivia turned in his arms and kissed him.

"I know but I really needed to hear you say that. So you really happy about the babies"

Elliot kissed her again and now harder. "Of course I'm happy. I love you so much and I have loved you from the first time I saw you, but I didn't realize that until you left me"

Olivia's face lit up with the smile she send him." You can't imagine how long I have waited for you to tell me that you love me. You can't imagine how difficult it was for me to see you with Kathy all these years" Olivia went over to the bed and lied down. "Elliot lie with me" Elliot went over to her and lied down beside her.

* * *

3 days later 

Olivia went out of the sedan and walked in to the precinct house and when she came to the door she hesitated then she opened the door and the first think she saw was Elliot he was talking to Fin and didn't see her. She saw the precise moment Fin saw her the look on his face was prize less. "Elliot way didn't you say anything "

"Say what, I have been talking for the last 5 minutes haven't you been listening to me"

Elliot saw the look on his face and turned his head to see what he was staring at and saw Olivia just standing in the doorway. He stood up and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Olivia pushed him away. "Elliot what the hell are you doing, what will Cragen say, you know we can't…" Elliot took her hand and walked over to her chair and made her sit down. "Cragens out and there aren't any one here except me, Fin, Munch and Casey. I told them that I have been seeing you, but I didn't tell them about the babies"

"I saw that on the expression on Fins face" Olivia sad laughing. She heard Casey Talking to Munch and then just stop. She turned around to see Casey and stood up and the same expression was on her and Munch's faces. "What's wrong with all of you never seen a pregnant woman before" Casey walked over to her and hugged her. "We have never seen you pregnant before. You never told me you and Elliot have been dating for that long, what are you 4 month pregnant" Olivia laughed again.

"No I'm just 13 weeks pregnant"

"How can that be your belly is too big for just 13 weeks?"

Elliot looked around the squad room and laughed and walked over to Olivia and but his arms around her. "That's because we are having triplets"

Munch had that look when he just had to say something. "So your just making up for lost times in one try good for you"

They all sat and talked for a wail and heard Cragen was coming up the stairs and Olivia Stood up and walked in to his office. "Elliot tell him I have to talk with him and I think you should also be here for this"

When Cragen walked in to the squad room Elliot walked over to him and sad. "Olivia is in your office and we have to talk with you"

"Ok follow me" He walked in to his office and saw that Olivia was standing by the wall looking at some pictures. "Olivia what's up" his face fell to the ground in surprise when he saw the baby belly on Olivia. He walked over to his chair and sat down. "When did this happen and way didn't you tell me sooner"

"I just found out 3 days ago" Elliot sad.

"And I was undercover and I couldn't talk to any of you"

Cragen stood up and walked over to them. "Congratulation both of you" Olivia smiled "Thank you Sir"

"I suppose you have to go on maternity leave soon or you want to be on desk duty for some time"

"I want to be on desk duty for a wail. Until I can't work any more"

"How far a long are you"

"13 weeks and where having triplets"

Cragens look had the same surprised look as the others. "Wow. Stabler so you going for a soccer team" They al laughed. "So from now on you're on desk duty Benson, you dismissed" they turned around and where walking out of the office when Cragen called after them "I don't want any improper behavior wail you are at work is that understood.

"Yes" they both sad at the same time and closed the door behind them.


End file.
